fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 262
編 メメント・モリ |Story Romaji Title = Tarutarosu Hen: Memento Mori |Funimation Title= Tartaros Chapter - Memento Mori |Adapted =Chapter 409 |Air Date = December 5, 2015 |Episode = 262 |Arc = Tartaros arc |Opening Song = Believe in Myself |Ending Song = Azayaka na Tabiji |Adapted 2 =Chapter 410 }} Tartaros Arc: Memento Mori is the 262nd episode of the Fairy Tail anime, and the 87th episode of the 2014 series. Mard Geer, Natsu and Gray begin their battle, with Mard Geer quickly overtaking them. Meanwhile, Sting and Rogue manage to defeat Jiemma at the cost of removing themselves from the remainder of the battle. Concurrently, Natsu and Gray manage to take back lost ground and fight back against the Underworld King. However, Mard Geer grows tired of their antics and casts Memento Mori, the self-proclaimed Ultimate Curse, which seemingly wipes Natsu and Gray out of existence, much to his glee. Summary While the skies are dominated by the duel between the Dragon King and the Fire Dragon King, the remnants of Cube bear witness to the final fights of the remaining members of Tartaros. In their battle against the Underworld King, Gray and Natsu are able to easily destroy his thorns. Nevertheless, they prove helpless in face of his immense agility an strength as well as the ability of flight. Simultaneously, Erza's situation in her confrontation against Kyôka seems hopeless as the knight is deprived of her five senses, yet she resolves to fight on for the sake of protecting her future and friends. Elsewhere, following Makarov's orders, Lisanna's group prepares to head toward the ruins of their guild building, while Elfman decides to stay behind to hold back any enemies who might try to follow. At the same time, the Twin Dragons are faced by their former Guild Master, whose powers have been enhanced due to being demonified. The two are infuriated that Jiemma dragged his own daughter into the darkness in his quest for power, but he brushes off their statements, stating that she is but a tool to pass on his own unparalleled genes to the next generation, and a failed one at that, due to her own miserable weakness. As the battle proceeds, the Demon proves far more superior than his opponents and proclaims that Sabertooth has become feeble since the change in leadership. However, Rogue and Sting refute these claims and affirm their belief that strength lies in the bonds between comrades as something which their guild lacked during Jiemma's reign. The man ridicules their ideology and concludes that his own strength is supreme. This clash between ideals is eventually decided as the Twin Dragons pull off a flawless combination attack to defeat the Demon. However, depleted off their strength, the two collapse soon after, requesting that Gray and Natsu attain victory in their battle against Mard Geer. Encouraged by their allies' victory, the Fairy Tail duo finally begins to retaliate against their overwhelming opponent. At that time, while most Fairy Tail Mages gaze in awe at the titanic battle between Dragons, Gajeel and Levy manage to bring Laxus and Juvia to Porlyusica, the medic marveling at the Dreyar's recklessness. She then immediately heads off to create an antidote against the Magical Barrier Particles. In the meantime, Gray and Natsu's battle against Mard Geer intensifies, with neither side able to land a decisive blow. Although Natsu manages to deal a direct hit, the Absolute Demon effortlessly shrugs it off. When Natsu questions the Demon's toughness, his Devil Slayer ally mentions that their enemy is specifically avoiding his attacks. Mard Geer commends the two Slayers' performance, starting to describe the origin of Curses as their source of power and their superiority over Magic, but Natsu refuses to accept his statements, stating in turn that the future will be created by Magic. As he mocks the Dragon Slayer's bold proclamation, Mard Geer casts Memento Mori. Unable to resist, the Fairy Tail duo is swallowed up by the darkness while Mard Geer gloats at the completion of his ultimate Curse, a Curse that negates the very concept of life and death by turning its victim into nothing for eternity, as well as the Curse which will allow Mard Geer to achieve his objective of destroying Zeref upon E.N.D.'s revival. Characters in Order of Appearance Battles & Events *Natsu Dragneel & Gray Fullbuster vs. Mard Geer Tartaros (started) *Sting Eucliffe & Rogue Cheney vs. Jiemma (concluded) *Igneel vs. Acnologia Magic, Curses, Spells, and Abilities used Magic used * ** * ** ** ** * |Terepashī}} *Blast Magic * ** ** |Za Naito}} * ** |Aisu Meiku}} * |Teiku Ōbā}} ** Curses used * * * Spells used * * * * * * * * Abilities used *Hand-to-Hand Combat * *Flight Armors * Manga & Anime Differences *The following parts occur only in the anime: **A scene of Igneel and Acnologia continuing their battle, with some Fairy Tail Mages looking up to them in awe. **Scene of Lucy's group preparing to leave to the guild under the Master's orders. **During their battle, both Sting and Jiemma each had their own respective flashback regarding their past. **A scene of Gajeel and Levy arriving to Porlyusica, giving her the ingredient to create the vaccine. *Erza's fight with Kyôka is extended in the anime. Navigation